wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Okaina
Team Okaina was the Shinobi Team that was led by Honey D. Paul to solve the mystery of Izumo Incident that was caused by Kuro Akatsuki. They were the Descendants of the Team Cyclone. 'Founders' *Susano 'Leaders' *Honey D. Paul (Formerly) *Kyoji Gekko (Retired) *Paul Gekko (Retired to become an Emperor of Izumo) *Ventus Gekko *Shunji Gekko (Deceased) 'Reborn Members' *Henry *Aqua *Terra *May Lee *Yagumo *Dan Renato *Kanji Kamatari *Paul Tennyson *Lan *Juvia 'Former Members' *Okaina *Thetis *Yuki Uchiha *Kyosuke Uchiha *Hayate Kimura *Alzack *Utakata Uzumaki *Lyn Nohora 'Mobile Suits' *Mecha Paul Gekko (2) *RX-78-10 Wing Gundam Bijuu (1) *RX-78-8 Shinju Gundam (1) *MSJ 32-327 Godzilla Zaku (1) *RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam (1) *RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam MK II (1) *MA-19 Big Zam MK II (1) *RX-79-99 Devil Gundam (1) *G Flyer (3) 'Motherships' *White Angel 'Weapons' *Bazzoka (9) *Gatling Gun (9) *Sniper Rifle (9) 'Tailed Beasts' *Fortress Gundam *Saiken *Death Ghidorah *Baku no Sasori 'Classfication' *Organization 'Background' After Forming Team Okaina, Paul Gekko run a private detective agency, and never turn away any work that pays. His Teammates end up being hired by Impel's Captain. However, their job is eventually revealed to be to release Princess Yuki and finally get paid when saving the Shinobi World from the Curse of Hatred. When Team Okaina, Team Takashi and Team Kyoji accidentally make a creak in the library's floorboards, grabbing the dragon's attention, they all start scattering and purposely make sounds from different parts of the library, therefore confusing and distracting the librarian while Takashi gets the Shinto Books unnoticed. They are intrested in the Peace Treaty after the War. Unfortunately, Scuttle comes with an attack force of various sea creatures to attack. This causes Dice to Transform into the Dragon Form of Ten Tails. Team Kyoji came who was preparing to launch a point-blank range Tow cables and Harpoons on to the Ten Tails. Merely flicking the harpoons and tow cables at the RX-79-99 Devil Gundam's leg with a finger, the beast prepares to face Team Kyoji similar to the Sage of the Six Paths. With the combined efforts of the entire Hylian Federation, tailed beasts were freed from the Mobile Armor halting the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Unfortunately, Shinju was revived again after the another Apsalus Dragon captures the Nine Tailed Beasts and was transformed and finds and become one with Three Mushasame and let's her to become it's host thus forcing her.find and become one with her and let's her to become it's host and was forced to attack San. Paul Gekko comes, finally saving Mushasame by awakening Noel's voice and mind, but sacrifice his shield to injure his arm and splits the Ten Tails in Thirds the Yang Shinju was the Nine Tailed Beasts leaving the it's Ying sealed in the pickle jar. As the Jing Half of Shinju was prepared for the final attack on the Gekko Family, Shimiza Clan and the Renato Clan, Hotaru and Hotaru Uchiha met face to face with the Monster. Paul Gekko saves the Two Hotarus from the Monster and seals it within Hotaru Uchiha but this costs a heavy price, Hotaru thanked and offered Paul Gekko for saving she and her friend from the Monster asked him to become her second teacher which Paul Gekko accepts and she then resolved to allow herself to be sacrificed thus bestowing the technique to him, unable to bear the thought that she would never see her Utakata again and Paul protested, but Hotaru had made her choice. Hugging Paul Gekko, there was enough energon to enter Tailed Beast State in the Process. Utakata suppressed the explosion by transforming into his full Six-Tails form. With the Process completed, and Hotaru safe, Utakata accepts his role as Hotaru's master and train with his new student. Team Okaina and the Federation Joined Forces at the Battle of Ka Boa Bu. Team Okaina was reborn after Yuki Uzuki gave birth to Ventus Gekko. The Reborn Team Okaina faces the Black Demon and Future Paul Gekko in the Final Battle and won. The Bus Walkers and the At-Ats storm the playground and begin to deploy the Shadow Clan Members. Luckily Team Okaina rallies everyone to fight back. Wallabee and his group shoot snowballs at them, while Team Kyoji and his group provide aerial assistance. Yuki Imai and her squad trying to trip the bus walkers with streamers mirrors the harpoon and tow cable system used by the T-47s to trip the AT-ATs, except the Girls did because they used the hard nylon cables used by the Air Skimmer III Ultra X gunners. However, after decades of conflict, most of the clans under the Uchiha and Senju banners were growing weary of the continued bloodshed. Some time before Konoha's founding and after the death of Izuna, some members of the Uchiha clan began to willingly surrender, realising from recent skirmishes that they were outclassed by the Senju. The two clans were later urged to form a lasting truce by Hashirama (who still hoped to achieve his and Madara's original dream of peace). The only person who opposed this peace was Madara, who argued for the Uchiha clan to continue the fighting as he was still bitter after the death of Izuna, but was ultimately persuaded to join in a permanent alliance with the Senju clan after Hashirama demonstrated his worth by nearly committing suicide in compensation. Soon after, a pact was formed with the Izumogakure and thus, Konohagakure was formed. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Black Zetsu was supposed to be a Fossil. He declared that he is in reality "the will of Kaguya". Following this declaration, Black Zetsu proceeded to revive Kaguya in Vandesdelca Musto Fende's place. She activated her Byakugan, noticing that the two youths had similar chakra to her sons and Hagoromo's children, before coming to the conclusion that Hagoromo had bestowed the powers to them. She then teleported Team Okaina, Team Kyoji and Team Takashi to into a Village where the Battle of the Eclipse take Place. Kaguya, still crying, then stated she hated her two sons for what they did to her. Natsu's final attack sends Motherglare, Rogue and himself hurtling towards Eclipse, and the resulting impact destroys the gate. Kaguya revives the Black Demon to prepare for the Final Battle to save Paul Gekko from Being Hurt. Kaguya decides to return to her Battle with Paul Gekko where she revives the Juubi from the Pickle Jar. The Juubi, Kagya and the Black Demon prepares the Bijuu Bomb like it was 67 Years Ago to strike Paul Gekko. Unfortunately Simon uses his Magic to try a fend Altairis off, but it proves to be too much for him. He collapses and though Erza tries to keep his eyes open, he proclaims his love for her and dies, remembering Erza when she was young and leaving the world with a smile. Black Zetsu launches a tirade not only about Naruto's futile efforts, but what he believes to be Obito's wasted life; and though Obito agrees to this, Zetsu's words do nothing but infuriate the touring Paul Gekko. Simon dies, leading Black Zetsu to comment that Obito was a cockroach for having last so long rather than a regular insect. Natsu is furious to hear the Black Zetsu's Words and punches Kaguya, Cutting her Left Arm to be killed by the Hands of Paul Kiske. With the Aftermath of the Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Paul Gekko and his Friends decide to go on a treasure hunt. It turns out that the treasure is buried inside the Aztec Temple which they avoided traps and obstacles and succeeded on getting the Treasure. On a distant land, called South Kaiser, a race of natives dwell, praying day and night to a mighty god. Bathing her mythical spirit with praise and utmost devotion to her greatness. It was not until the encroachment of man, did the natives know of death, suffering, and evil. Ransacking the island, a group of pilfering thieves, stole a pair small six-inch high ladies, the Shobijin priestess that lived on the grounds. The islanders tried to fight back, but against guns they held no power. With tear soaked eyes, and blood dripping lips, the head priest crawled to the temple. His voice echoed in mournful cries, as at last the giant egg, which had been housed inside, broke. Lifting into the cavern of the darkness, Mothra was born. Feeling the Shobijin's cries, the huge caterpillar made it way towards Izumogakure. Destroying homes, ships, and countless millions in property, Mothra crawled. Days passed before finally she reached the heart of Tokyo. There, Mothra met with the military's full might. Tanks and rockets were shelled against the huge insect with unrelenting fury. Sensing that her current form was too slow, the caterpillar climbed Tokyo Tower. However, her mass was far too much for the structure, and the metal sentry collapsed. Taking care of the advantage, Mothra began to spin her silk. The milky white strains fallen about her form, and forming a huge while cocoon within hours. What the people of the world had viewed with her Larva form, was nothing compared to what lied in waiting of the egg. Dawn rises on the new day, and beholds the view of the temporally halted monster, Mothra. Concealed in her cocoon, the Japanese public fears what devilish tricks the beast might show. But the military is already well and ready to take advantage of the immovable creature. Team Okaina brings in two Heat Ray Guns from the Rolisican government, they plan to hit the creature while it was helpless. Hours tick by, before finally the atomic cannons were fired. Blazes a thousand times more powerful than any star, stream from their metallic like barrels, and burned into the cocoon. Causing the flammable material to turn into a flaming inferno. Man's technology transformed the once soft womb, into a charred husk. Japan breathed a sigh of relief, until the truth revealed itself.Muffled cried lifted from the prison, followed by cracking Pieces of the shell fell away, showing to the world a new evolved Mothra. Resembling an adult moth, the creature spread its wings and took off. The hurricane force winds from her flapping, sent cars and people flying. Screeching on last time, the winged insect flew to New Kirk City. A place that held her fairies. Team Okaina stopped Human conflict that stopped the arises before the twins are taken from their captors and giving back to their protector. Saying goodbye, Mothra and the sister girls left, flying back to their island in peace. Gellery Reborn Team Okaina facing Future Paul Gekko in the Future.png|Team Okaina faces the Black Demon and Paul Gekko (Future) Thunder Strike's Team.png|Team Okaina's Original Ancestor Team Category:Teams Category:Organization